Synthesis
rosala + kenneth + Bigaon = 100s (101% + 1%) free (Main item) + (Catalyst) + (Catalyst) = (Product (success rate)) *0s = items with synthesis value 21 or lower; *1s = items with synthesis value between 22 to 30; *2s = items with synthesis value between 31 to 38; *3s = items with synthesis value between 39 to 45; *4s = items with synthesis value of 46 and above; *to fuse an unbounded item, you must have unbounded items on the main item and both catalyst; *bounded items cannot be unbounded *pet30 can be used to replace 2s *pet40 can be used to replace 3s Food Outfits Grey Suit *Grey Suit + 1s + 1s = blue suit (40%) *Grey Suit + 2s + 2s = Blue Suit (70%) Blue Suit *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + Blue Suit = Orange Suit (40%) *Blue Suit + 2s + 2s = orange Suit (20%) *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + 3s = orange suit (70%) *Blue Suit + 3s + 3s = orange Suit (80%) *Blue Suit + 3s + Lucky Gem = Orange Suit (90%) *Blue Suit + Annonymous Name Card + Annonymous Name Card = Grey Suit (90%) *Blue Suit + 4s+Lucky Gem = orange suits Orange Suit *Orange Suit + 1s + 1s = Orange Suit (90%) (10% = blue) *Orange Suit + Anonymous Namecard +Anonymous Namecard = 4th Hokage (90%) (10% = blue) *Orange Suit + Orange Suit + Orange Suit = 5stat Equipment(90% =4s) grey + 1s + 1s = orange suit(100%)Gears by ROSALA d GREAT ! 2 Stat blue Equip *1S + 1S + 1S = 2s (40%) *1S + pet30 + pet30 = 2s (80%) *1S + 1S + 1.6x EXP Mark = 2s (60%) *2s + 1S + 1S = 2s (99%) 3 Stat Orange Equip *2s + 2s + 2s = 3s (20%) *3s + 1S + 1S = 3s (90%) 4 Stat Gold Equip *3s + 2s + 2s = 4s (20%) *3s + 3s + Lucky Gem = 4s (25%) *3s + Lucky Gem + 1s = 4s (30%) *3s + Orange Suit + 2s = 4s (90%) *3s+ Orange Suit + Blue Suit = 4s (65%) *3s + 2s + (52 Syn value)National Cup trophie = 4s (70%) *4s + 30 Syn Value Pet + 30 Syn Value Pet = 4s (70%) 30 Syn Value Pet can be replaced with any Level 1 *4s + 1s + 1s = 4s (100%) *Gem *4s + 1s + 2s = 4s (80%) 2s Can be replaced with enchantment Gem Pets *pet30 + (0s) + (0s) = (Another SunFLower30) *pet30 + (1s) + (1s) = (Another SunFLower30) *pet30 + 2s + 2s = (SunFLower40 (30%)) *pet30 + 3s + 3s = (SunFLower40 (60%)) *pet40 + (1s) + (1s) = (Another SunFLower40 (100%)) *pet30 + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (SunFLower) *pet40 + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (SunFLower30) The 1-8 Sync value items can be anything from food to the Disassebly scrolls! Quest Items *(Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) = (Anonymous Card Folder) *(Weapon) + (Weapon disassembler) + (Weapon Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Armor) + (Armor Disassembler) + (Armor Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Accessory) + (Accessory DIsassembler) + (Acessory Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Weapon) + ((Weapon)Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (100%)) *(Armor) + ((Armor)Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (100%)) *(Accessory) + ((Accessory)Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (100%)) Come Come Paradise Page 1 can be obtained in the Item Shop. Pages 2, 3, and 4 can be obtained through either: *p1 + p1 + p1 *p1 + Annonymous Namecard + Annonymous Namecard (Note: Page obtained will be random.) p1 = Page 1 Volumes: Category:3s+3s+2s=4s(100%) Category:Original Synthesis Category:Random Synthesis Category:Synthesize